1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, more particularly, to a battery pack having characteristics in its cooling structure of a battery cell accommodated in the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional battery pack, there is a battery pack including a junction box and a battery-cooling fan for cooling a battery (battery cell) (see JP 2006-24510 A for example).
However, the conventional battery pack employs such a layout that the junction box and the battery cell are completely separated from each other. Further, it is difficult to effectively cool the battery cell.